


muzzled

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, anyway., this is an au but i cannot explain how it is, vaguely related to my fic collared but. it is a stand alone at the end of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: He touched her shoulder as if he owned her, and Alina snapped her teeth at the Darkling, as if she was a rabid dog, and it just made him smile.
Series: whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	muzzled

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 11, prompt: defiance.

He touched her shoulder as if he owned her, and Alina snapped her teeth at the Darkling, as if she was a rabid dog, and it just made him smile.

“Maybe your next Amplifier should be a muzzle.” He said, lightly, as if discussing dinner and not servitude. “It would look pretty with your hair.”

As if to make a point, he passed a hand through her hair, newly white, shining in the light. Alina snapped her head at it, getting out of the Darkling’s range.

In her wrist there was a single shackle, made from a snake’s skin, a leash to the Darkling. In her neck, a collar of bone. Now, a muzzle, to complete her transformation from human being into a feral, barely tamed, pet.

“Have you ever seen the ribs of a bird, Alina?” He mused, obviously not bothered by the distance she was putting between the two: he knew very well there was nowhere else she could run. “I’m sure that Fabrikator boy could make something beautiful out of the firebird’s ribcage.”

“You’d lose me.” She said, trying to appeal to any sense of empathy the Darkling could have, any feelings towards her he could have - he had those for her once, his hands on her hips, his lips on hers. 

His eyes - grey and impenetrable - did not waver.

“I’d still have your powers at my disposal.” He said, and all Alina could do was shudder.


End file.
